Hermione and Shane Love at first sight?
by just.a.whisper.in.a.tornado
Summary: Hermione and Shane meet in a bar, does love at first sight really exist? Joe feels funny, nice though, is he in love? But does Hermione feel the same? A true Romantic Comedy.


**SCRIPT FANFIC  
This is my first fanfic, so be nice!!! It's a crossover of Harry Potter and Camp Rock, starring Selena and David. All the people in the story are named after their characters, and are all famous. I've based Hermione on my friend Imo and Lorelai Gilmore. I do not own the Harry Potter or Camp Rock characters. ENJOY! XD**

Hermione and Selena have just made a film together. Selena drags Hermione along to a Disney party.

HERMIONE "Come on Selena, why am I here? And where are you dragging me too?"

SELENA "There's someone I want you to meet"

HERMIONE "Uuurrgg!! It's not one of your sex addictive friends, like David again, is it?"

SELENA _laughing "_Yeh, you certainly made an impression on him! Actually he's-"

HERMIONE "Oh! So you ARE trying to fix me up with a guy!"

SELENA "Well I think it's time you meet someone, plus he's everything you want in a man right? Funny, not too serious, hot, respectable, polite, loves his family- should I go on? And from what I've heard he's totally into you! So suck on that!"

HERMIONE "I'm not sucking on anything!"

David butts in

DAVID "I'll give you something to suck on!" _winks_

Selena and Hermione burst out in laughter

SELENA "So anyway come with me" pulls Hermione "Come on!"  
HERMIONE "Geesh! So demanding! I can see why Nick likes you!" _winks_

Selena pulls Hermione up to a guy, his back is facing her

SELENA _coughs_ "Uuurrm Shane, I want you to meet Hermione"

Shane turns around

SPOV

OMG, she is beautiful, even more in real life, he eyes are intriguing I just want to kiss those sweet lips of hers.

SHANE "Hey I'm Shane" flashed a sideways smile revealing his perfect teeth

HERMIONE "Hiy- uhh hmm- Hiya. I'm Herm-"

SHANE "Hermione right?

HERMIONE "Umm yeah"

SELENA "Ok, you kids have fun! And get to know each other!" _winks_

They both shoot her a glare

SHANE "May I say you look divine tonight"

HERMIONE "Well aren't we the smooth talker, only a couple of seconds into the conversation and your already flattering me! By the end of the night you'll probably have me in bed!" _winks_

SHANE _laughing_ "Well my place or yours! But may I offer you a drink first?"

HERMIONE "Ooh yes, I'll have a Martini please"

SHANE "Okey dokey," "Beer and Martini please!"

HERMIONE l_aughing_ "BEER AND MARTINI PLEASE! You sound like you'e just walked off the set of 'cheers'"

SHANE l_aughing _"Sit or stand?"

HERMIONE "Sit"

SHANE "So congrats on your Oscar"

HERMIONE "Well thank you, I do try!"

SHANE "So..."

HERMIONE "Yeeeah"

SHANE "I hear you moved to LA last Christmas"

HERMIONE "Yeah, well my friends are here and my dad's just remarried an American woman, and its closer to the film sets, so less flying, it just made sense"

David walks up to their table

DAVID "Oh hello Shane, what... what are you doing here... with her?"

SHANE "Ummm well seen as it's a Disney stars party, and we are part of the Disney channel? "

David glares, then turns his back to him to look at Hermione

HERMIONE "So Davey Davey, we were kinda in the middle of something, so..."

DAVID "Ok then, well save a dance for me" _winks, smiles and walks away_

SHANE "What the hell was that! I thought he liked me!"

HERMIONE "Oh probably mood swings, time of the month"

Both laughing, Hermione is looking at Shane's hair

SHANE "You like?" _Italian voice_

HERMIONE _laughs_ "Yeh, it's just looks so smooth"

SHANE "Wanna touch it?"

HERMIONE _winking_ "I would love to touch it"

Both burst into laughter, Shane walks over to the jukebox and plays 'guns 'n' roses- Every Thorn has its Rose.'

HERMIONE "ZOMG I love this song!"

SHANE "ZOMG, ZOMG? What is that?"

HERMIONE "Oh, it's how the French say OMG"

SHANE "Well that makes more sense now, so you like me enough too maybe, call me tomorrow?"

HERMIONE "Ooh, I dunno, I suppose so!"

SHANE "Sweet"

HERMIONE "Give me your phone"

Takes his mobile, puts in her number

SHANE "Cheers"

HERMIONE "Here, write it on this"

Hands over a napkin

SHANE "Where's your phone?"

HERMIONE "Oh I was trying to train my dog with the lights on it, to you know turn around really fast shouting TORO! TORO! And turn into super dog, so we could solve crimes together like dogs do in the movies"

SHANE "...Ok"

Song finishes and people start to leave

SHANE _in a girly voice_ "Call me!"

HERMIONE "Ok, bye"

Kisses him on the cheek, when Hermione goes, Shane does a dance of happiness.

**So that's the first chapter folks, please rate and comments next chapter will be up soon. Thank-you Cressy!!! XD**


End file.
